This invention relates to fabric wall hanging systems in general, and particularly to a new system to hang fabric panels at mid-wall which consists of a single-body elongated device secured vertically onto a wall into which the vertical perimeter edges of the fabric to be installed is admitted and secured therein thus defining the seam between adjoining fabric panels. By embodying the seam between adjoining fabric panels within a single device, the present invention overcomes many of the difficulties encountered in conventional wall hanging systems.
The conventional method of installing fabric wall coverings to mid-wall surfaces requires first securing track onto the wall and then fitting and attaching the fabric onto the track framework. Typically, the track is attached to the wall along the vertical perimeter defining the panel or incremental space to be covered. Fabric is hung or attached to walls in incremental vertical sections or panels since an extended length of fabric will not hang taut and will tend to drape, thus ruining the esthetic goal of a smooth stretched fabric surface. Thus, an expanse of wall to be covered in fabric is divided into multiple, incremental sections or panels to achieve a uniform, consistently smooth fabric surface. Past industry experience shows that installation by the conventional track method is problematic as it has required great skill and time-consuming precision to mount and align the pieces of track which will define the framework for the fabric panels. Notably, each section of track must be spaced precisely on the wall at the location where the fabric seam is intended to appear. As such, each panel is individually created and the xe2x80x9cseamxe2x80x9d between individual panels consists of the space allotted by the installer between adjacent individual panels. The installer thereby has the burden of maintaining equal spacing between each panel that he or she creates.
To obtain a uniform seam, each section of track must properly abut the adjacent panel. Therefore, considerable skill and patience is required in mounting the track framework to the wall since the slightest deviation from perfect alignment will mar the overall appearance of the fabric installation. Perfect alignment in the installation of the track framework onto the wall is critical since any irregularities will be visually apparent once the fabric has been attached and may require dismantling of the entire track installation.
Previous inventions have disclosed track-like devices made of plastic or other materials designed to enable fabric or textiles to be tightly and securely stretched over surfaces to create fabric and acoustical panels. The tracks are typically designed to be secured to wall or ceiling surfaces with fasteners (screws, nails, staples, etc.) or adhesives.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,330 discloses a hanger for a wall covering from which sheet material is suspended. This patent discloses a single track device wherein a single edge of the fabric wall covering is admitted into the track device. As this patent shows a single edge device, no seam between the adjoining fabric panels is created.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,642 discloses a fabric support track assembly attachable to a wall to a create a framework on which fabric material may be mounted. The assembly includes a first elongated track with means to be secured to a wall and a second elongated track which has means to hinge and clamp onto the first track. This patent discloses a two part track device wherein a single edge of the fabric wall covering is admitted. As the patent shows only a single edge, no seam between the adjoining fabric panels is created.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,334 discloses a fabric mounting track system consisting of two parts, a back support plate and a hinge lock plate. The fabric mounting track of the invention holds the fabric by means of a set of lancings punched out from one of the two plates of which the track consists. This patent discloses a single track device wherein a single edge of the fabric wall covering is admitted and, thus, no seam between the adjoining fabric panels is created.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,016, (Reexamination B1 4, 676,016) and 4,805,330 both disclose a hanger for a wall covering comprising a flat elongated strip having interengageable jaws on its front face. Because these patents disclose a single track device wherein a single edge of the fabric wall covering is admitted, no seam between the adjoining fabric panels is created.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,699 shows an extruded plastic wall track for affixing fabric to a wall including an elongated base adapted to be secured to a wall. This patent discloses a single track device wherein a single edge of the fabric wall covering is admitted, thus no seam between adjoining fabric panels is created.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,377 shows a border piece for mounting a fabric sheet parallel to a plane surface comprising body and locking portions and a hinge portion joining the body and locking portions. This patent discloses a single track device wherein a single edge of the fabric wall covering is admitted. As the patent shows a single edge, no seam between the adjoining fabric panels is created.
GB 2,039,982 A shows a device for securing and tensioning flexible sheet material comprising a base member and a locking member. Because this patent discloses a single track device wherein a single edge of the fabric wall covering is admitted, no seam between adjoining fabric panels is created.
The patents cited herein above are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The above wall hanging track systems are plagued by the previously discussed problem of installing the track in a uniform fashion onto the wall surface and obtaining consistent spacing of the two abutting tracks which define the perimeter of each panel section. As happens in many installations, improper space is allotted at mid-wall between the tracks of adjoining panels. To correct such a problem often the entire project must be dismantled. However, the seam uniquely embodied within the present invention eliminates this hazard.
The device of the present invention discloses a design that overcomes the above described problems suffered by the prior art by fusing two opposing locking devices into one piece in such a manner so as to accommodate almost any thickness of fabric and embody the seam of the contiguous fabric panels within the device itself. The single-body design of the device of the present invention guarantees a uniform and consistent seam between the individual sections or panels of fabric.
In place of track, the device of the present invention presents two opposing locking devices amalgamated into a single piece which can accommodate almost any thickness or weight of fabric. More importantly, the device of the present invention admits within its central interior cavity the ends of the fabric lengths which will form adjacent fabric panels thus guaranteeing a uniform seam where the fabric pieces are inserted and joined. A further benefit of the present device is that once installed, old fabric may be removed and replaced with new fabric without requiring the dismantling of tracks as in prior art hanging systems. The device of the present invention permits fabric to be removed and reinstalled by virtue of the flexible hinges running along either side of the device. In this way, the unique flexible hinges of the device allow the device to be reused since old fabric may be released and replaced with new fabric of the same or a different weight or thickness.
Thus, the device of the present invention produces a smooth taut surface for each fabric panel and assures uniform spacing between the individual panels since each length of fabric is held by a single molded piece rather than two separate pieces of track.
Although the fusing of two tracks and orienting them to create a seam may not seem to be an extraordinarily novel idea, such a simple solution has eluded the industry for many years. With device of the present invention, industry may now easily hang fabric wall coverings in panels having consistently uniform, tight seams and may reuse the same device for future fabric installations.